Despite Everything
by GinevraMollyAlwaysxxx
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is starting her first year at Hogwarts. She meets someone very special who she knows could change her life. But will they be able to be friends despite the prejudices of the wizarding world and even their own families?
1. Chapter 1

Lily Luna and Scorpius Chapter 1

I was so scared and so excited at the same time. It was August the 31st, and I was starting my first year at Hogwarts tomorrow. This time tomorrow I would have been sorted into my House and would be sitting at the house table, probably just finishing pudding and waiting for Professor Longbottom , the new headmaster, now Professor Flitwick had retired, to "say a few words" to start the term. I was stood, gazing out of my bedroom window when mum walked in, her red hair swaying down her back. She was still so pretty it wasn't hard to believe Daddy had fallen in love with her while they were still at school… People sometimes say I look like her, but I'm not nearly as pretty as she is. I have her red hair, and her brown eyes, but I have Dad's eyesight, so I need glasses.

"Are you packed Lily darling?" Mum asked, breaking into my reverie. "Have you got everything? We won't have time to check everything tomorrow, there are a lot of us going, we're meeting Rose and Hugo and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione at the station…" She started going through my trunk, checking I had everything I needed; robes, books, parchment, quills etc… And then suddenly stopped and looked at me, tears in her eyes. "Oh Lily! My last little baby's all grown up!" She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Are you ok mum?" I asked her, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Mum never ever cried in front of us. The only times we ever heard her cry were those times when she had nightmares about the war… "Don't worry darling, I'm being silly. It just seems as if the house is going to be so empty, with you gone to school, and Al and James already growing up." She stood up, wiped her eyes and took my hand.

She blinked a couple more times, then suggested I try on my new robes to show Dad and the boys. We walked downstairs, and narrowly missing tripping over the cat, I stumbled into the sitting room, where Al was reading one of his new textbooks and James and Dad were playing Wizard Chess. Dad glanced up and smiled encouragingly at me: "You look lovely Lily", then returned his undivided attention to the game. Neither of my brothers paid me any attention. Not quite the reaction I'd been hoping for. Mum spoke, slightly sharply, "Harry, look at our last baby in her Hogwarts robes! Doesn't it make you feel old?" Dad looked up, and I think he saw from my face all the nervousness I felt about the next day because he instantly stood up, and at James' protest said "Look, it's almost bedtime, and I was going to beat you anyway" ("Were not!") "so why don't you come give your sister a hug and join in the picture your mother is dying to take?"

In the end, both James and Al got up to join in the picture and Al even told me I looked lovely (a huge compliment coming from him!) and I went to bed much less anxious, comfortable in the knowledge that, annoying as they might be, my brothers would be at Hogwarts too, if I needed help, and I could always send Hedwig, the family owl, to Mum and Dad. I dreamed all night of talking hats and flying pigs and tables turning into hippogriffs…

All too soon it was morning! And my nerves came back with a vengeance. I'd laughed at Al for all his worries about being in Slytherin last year, but I really regretted it, trying to eat my pancakes. James looked at me with uncharacteristic concern: "You ok, Lily? You look a bit green…" I glared at him and he laughed… "Don't worry darling, I'll make sure Peeves knows exactly who you are from your very first day!" "James!" Mum frowned at him and then started rubbing his nose with a warm flannel. "Ow! Mum! Get off!" Dad looked at him and laughed, saying "You just have a bit of dirt on your nose." Then for some weird reason he and mum looked at each other and burst out laughing. James and I looked at each other, confused, but the atmosphere in the kitchen was a lot more relaxed when Albus walked in, pristine in his uniform, his trunk in his hand. He looked at James, who was still in his pyjamas with his messy black hair all over the place, as usual, to my still full plate, and said disapprovingly: "If you two don't hurry up, we'll be late!" Mum smiled approvingly at him.

So soon I was sure someone must have bewitched the clocks to run at twice their normal speed, we were on platform 9 and ¾ with Rose and Hugo. Hugo smiled nervously at me, while Rose ran off quite quickly with her friends, watched wistfully by a boy with dark brown hair and big puppy-like eyes. And then we were hustled onto the train by mum and Aunty Hermione, who was busy reminding Hugo of the spell to make objects fly, while Uncle Ron smiled ironically, saying: "Hermione, what do you expect him to learn in school, if you've already taught him everything?" The whistle blew, we waved and we were gone… As the train started gaining speed, Hugo and I started looking for a compartment. I was worried- James and Al had said they'd look after me, but I couldn't see them anywhere, and everything seemed full.

Finally we found a carriage with only one boy in it. "Do you mind if we sit here?" Hugo asked him. "Not at all" the boy said. "Are you two new then?" Hugo glanced at me, and seeming to realise that I was completely unable to say anything, replied for both of us. "Yeah. Are you?". "No, this is my second year." he said.

He was gorgeous. There was no other way to describe him. He had beautiful very pale blonde hair and deep stormy grey eyes that seemed as if they were bottomless. Through lips that were perfect, rounded but no too full, you could just see perfectly straight white teeth. He smiled at us and I felt myself blushing. "You must be related to the Weasleys" he said, looking at me, curiosity in his eyes. Hugo looked at me again and, when I opened my mouth and no sound came out, he came to my rescue again. "I'm Hugo Weasley, and this is my cousin, Lily Potter." "Scorpius Malfoy"

My heart stopped for a moment, and for the first time I noticed his Slytherin uniform. Draco Malfoy's son. I thought about all the stories that Uncle Ron had told about Draco Malfoy and his parents, during You Know Who's time. I thought about some of the things that Daddy had said about the Malfoys and their involvement with the Dark side in the War. But then I thought about what Rose had said about him too me, how he was one of the nicest boys in her year, that he was much nicer than many of the Gryffindor boys, who she thought were too show-offy and how he was just as smart as many of the Ravenclaws. I also remembered that Dad had told Mum, sounding impressed, that Draco Malfoy had left his father's home immediately after the War, and had become a Healer, in order to try and help others. Surely Scorpius couldn't be that bad…

After a bit more small talk with Hugo, and a couple of curious glances at me, probably wondering why I seemed incapable of speech, Scorpius picked up his book again (he was reading Quidditch Through The Ages), and Hugo, after an exasperated glare at me pulled out some parchment and began to write (I discovered later he was making notes on what he remembered from what his mum had told him about 1st year work…). Happy just to sit and stare, I spent almost two blissful hours looking at him, memorising the lines of his face. My daydreams, involving long romantic walks along the side of the lake were interrupted by the compartment door opening and a furious Albus barging in.

"Lily Potter! Where on earth have you been all this time? I've been looking everywhere for you? Why didn't you follow me onto the train? And Hugo, how irresponsible are you? You could have looked after your cousin better, and made sure she'd found her family!" He drew a long breath in, clearly preparing to continue his rant when Scorpius politely interrupted him. "What the big deal?" he asked calmly. "What's the…" spluttered Al "She could've…" Scorpius put up one appeasing hand. "I know this is none of my business Albus, but I think Lily and Hugo managed alright for a couple of lost first years" He flashed a small smile in my direction and my insides melted. "They found a compartment with seats, settled down and seemed alright… He", gesturing at Hugo, "was working, and your sister was, um, resting, I guess. Go easy on them." To my great surprise, Al calmed down and smiled at Scorpius. "Sorry, you're right. I was just a bit worried about her." He then turned to me and told me, surprisingly nicely, that I should probably change into my robes soon, as we'd be arriving in less than an hour.

My stomach, which so far during the journey, had been filled with butterflies, suddenly seemed to be filled with lead. All my worries about Hogwarts, which I'd forgotten, looking at a pair of beautiful grey eyes, suddenly came back. I must have shown my nervousness because Scorpius smiled at me again and said, gently, "Don't worry Lily, Hogwarts is a wonderful place, and I'm sure you'll fit right in. If ever you need anything, don't hesitate to…" his face suddenly twisted slightly, as if a sudden slightly annoying ironic thought had hit him, "Well, I guess you have your brothers or cousins as well…" _Come on Lily! Talk to him! Answer him for goodness' sake- you must look ridiculous!_ my thoughts screamed at me. "Um, thanks" I muttered, blushing scarlet. He smiled again and turned back to his book, his "ironic" expression back. I took the opportunity of having to go change to hide my mortifying blushes and practically ran down the train to the girls' loos.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Luna and Scorpius Chapter 2

I stood outside the entrance to the Great Hall, with the hundred or so other students in my year. Hogwarts was bigger now than it had been when my parents went. I was so nervous I could feel my knees shaking and I was glad that my robes hid them so no one could tell. After what could have been an eternity, or might have only been a few milliseconds, the big double doors opened and I saw the Great Hall, blazing with the light of the candles, the clear, starry sky above visible through the enchanted ceiling. "Follow me please," the kind looking witch who'd escorted us said. We entered the Great Hall, intimidated and shy, and the Sorting Hat began to sing. I was expecting this, as Dad had told us all about his sorting, but a couple of people looked quite surprised, and one girl even looked quite frightened. It told us the qualities of each house (Gryffindor- bravery, Ravenclaw- cleverness, Hufflepuff- loyalty and Slytherin- ambition) When the hat finished its song the whole room clapped.

We stood in a line as she called our names, one by one to try on the Sorting Hat. "Abbot Claire" the witch called out. Abbot… Suddenly I remembered why the name was familiar to me, Neville, or Professor Longbottom, as the headmaster was in school, had married the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron, Hannah Abbot. This must be some relative. Claire was sorted into Ravenclaw, and I noticed Professor Longbottom smile at her. Little by little the line dwindled, but it seemed as though we were still miles away from Potter… I was starting to feel slightly sick when I saw Scorpius looking at me from the Slytherin table. When I caught his eye he smiled at me and mouthed something. If only I'd been close enough to be able to tell what he was saying. Suddenly… "Potter Lily" the kind looking witch announced, smiling at me.

I walked up towards the stool, my legs shaking. I sat down and the hat was placed on my head. At once I heard a nasal voice whispering in my ear. "_Another Potter… How interesting. I see you have your mother's courage… She was a Weasley of course… But you have brains too… And ambition… lots of ambition… You are loyal to those close to you… And defy the rest of the world… Plucky little thing aren't you… But where to put you? You could be a Gryffindor, no doubt about it, with all that courage just stored up ready to use… But then you seem to have more sense than many of that house… You don't use your pluck whenever and where ever… Only when it is useful or necessary… I wonder whether Slytherin wouldn't be better… Yet you lack that characteristic desire to be better than the others… Yes… Overall better be GRYFFINDOR!" _I heard him shout the last word out to the hall, and opened my eyes. Again, they were drawn to Scorpius Malfoy. He looked a little disappointed, I wasn't sure why, but he gave me a wide smile as I walked down to join the Gryffindor table.

Now only a few were left to be sorted. The hat was pretty quick to decide about many, but stalled completely at my cousin. It took just under six minutes for the hat finally to place Hugo in Ravenclaw! I looked around the first year Gryffindors, most of whom looked as nervous as me, hoping to find a friendly face. I was sat next to the girl who'd looked so scared when the hat began to sing, and I smiled tentatively at her. "Hi, I'm Lily" I said. "I'm Rachel" she said, smiling back. The last first year ("Zabini Mark"- Slytherin) was sorted, and the tables before us filled with food. Rachel looked astounded and I smiled at her. "How did… I'm sorry, I'm muggleborn and I don't really know…" She bit her lip, clearly wishing she hadn't spoken. "Don't worry; you'll get to know all the seemingly weird things bit by bit. My dad grew up with muggles, and he said within a week he'd got used to all the moving staircases and talking portraits and stuff…" Rachel didn't look convinced, but she smiled and we talked, while eating.

Looking down the table I saw a pearly white, translucent looking figure, wearing a ruff collar and instantly recognised the Gryffindor ghost, from my parents' descriptions of him and what James had said about him (Al had just looked lofty, but teasing, and said I'd find out when I got here). "Look," I murmured, pointing him out to Rachel, "That's Nearly Headless Nick. He's the ghost of Gryffindor tower. He had his head cut off years ago, for badly charming a rich witch's tooth he was meant to be repairing… But the axe was blunt, and they didn't quite manage it… " Rather than being amused by my story, as I had hoped, Rachel looked intimidated and slightly shocked. "Do all witches and wizards come back as ghosts then?" she asked, looking around her anxiously, as if she was expecting to be stampeded by a hoard of angry supernatural beings. "No, of course not. My dad says that if you want to you can "go on". I'm not sure what he means but…" The nearly empty plates suddenly cleared and were filled with all sorts of puddings. "Try the treacle tart" I suggested, to lighten the atmosphere, "Mum and Dad always said it was delicious."

Once we had had pudding silence fell on the Great Hall as Professor Longbottom stood up. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. To our new students, welcome, to those of you returning, welcome back. For all of you there is plenty to learn, and plenty more to do, friends to make and keep and most importantly fun to be had. A few start of term notices, and then I suggest you go to bed, to prepare yourselves for tomorrow's lessons. Firstly, The Forbidden Forest is so called, for the very good reason that it is forbidden to students. Also, Mr Filch, our caretaker, has retired, and I am delighted to present our new caretaker, Miss Brown. Lastly, I would like to wish you all a very enjoyable, learning filled, and if I dare to say so, normal term."

The students all clapped loudly, and Professor Longbottom asked the prefects to lead us to our dormitories. The two Gryffindor prefects, my cousin Dominique and a boy I didn't know called the first years together and led us up the staircases to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Dominique said the password ("_Caput Draconis"_) and we were lead into the Gryffindor Common Room, all plush in its decorations of red and gold… The boy prefect, whose name he had told us and I had not retained, led the boys up one staircase, and Dominique led us up the other, telling us: "The girls dormitories are this way, there are two for first year girls and your names are on the doors. Incidentally, I should warn you now that if any boy tries to climb that staircase, it will turn into a slide to prevent them from doing so", she allowed herself a small grin, and I knew she was thinking of the time when Victoire had tried to sneak Teddy into her dorm last year, to show him a picture Aunt Fleur had sent her (that's what she'd told me anyway)… "You however are allowed in the boys' dormitories." We arrived at the first dormitory, and my name wasn't on the door. To my delight, neither was Rachel's.

We went up a few more stairs and reached the second one. We went in and, before leaving Dominique said to me, smiling: "I hope your first day goes well tomorrow, Lil, and by the way, I got a letter from Victoire this morning… Teddy proposed to her yesterday, at the pyramids, and she said yes! They won't get married for a while yet- they both still have training to do and stuff, but they're definitely going to!" Then she slipped out, leaving me all excited.

"What was that about?" one of the other girls, who I later learned was called Isobelle Jones, looking impressed and slightly surprised that I was on first name terms with one of the prefects. "Oh, she's my cousin" I said. "Cool" said another girl (I later found out she was Mary Thomas). We introduced ourselves; the fifth girl in the dorm was Anna Bones. Our trunks were by our beds and we quickly changed into our pyjamas and went to bed, exhausted by what had been a very long day. I dreamed of lessons the next day and throughout my dreams beautiful grey eyes weaved intermittently.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily Luna and Scorpius Chapter 3

I woke up to sunlight streaming through red and gold curtains, and for an instant I didn't know where I was… Then suddenly it came back to me. I was at Hogwarts. I got up out of bed and could hear the shower running in the next room. I put my glasses on and looked around, the curtains were drawn around Isobelle and Anna's beds, and Mary was asleep… Rachel's bed however was already made and she seemed to have already prepared all her stuff for her lessons today, because her backpack seemed full of books. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I was going to need a shower, and possibly some sort of magic to tame my hair, which was in its rare but horrible "I refuse to do anything" state. I tried to brush it, waiting for Rachel to finish up in the shower, which she did surprisingly quickly and realising any attempt at trying to control it were futile, I had a quick shower, pulled my hair into a bun, and put my robes on, now with a magically Gryffindor coloured tie, and went down to breakfast.

On arriving in the Great Hall, where all the tables were laden with food I glanced around and noticed him staring at me again… Scorpius Malfoy. When I met his glance he smiled broadly at me and held my gaze for a few seconds, until Isobelle and Anna, who I had come down with called me over to the Gryffindor table for a lovely breakfast of bacon and eggs and toast. The kind looking witch from the sorting, Professor Patil, came around the tables, handing out our timetables, and I saw I had Transfiguration with her first, followed by Herbology, with Professor Longbottom. The owls arrived with the morning's post and I realised guiltily that I hadn't thought about my parents at all since I'd arrived, as Hedwig dropped a long letter from my mother on my lap. I stuffed it in my bag, promising myself to write a long reply at lunch.

People were starting to leave the Hall to head up towards their lessons, which were due to start in about five minutes when he walked past the Gryffindor table. "Hi Lily! You getting on ok?" he asked me smiling, "Know where you're going for your first lesson?" I opened my mouth to answer, hoping that I would be intelligible, as I wasn't actually sure I could speak: "I… I'm good thanks." I took a deep breath, unsure why I was so nervous, but putting it down to him being an older student. They had all seemed a little intimidating at the feast yesterday… "I have Transfiguration, with Professor Patil first." He grinned and said: "Well if you want me to show you her classroom, I'm next door. But be glad your with Patil for Transfiguration, and not with Corner. She's lovely but he's a real beast!" I'd finished breakfast, as had Anna, Isobelle, Mary and Rachel so we followed him. He really was lovely and gentlemanly, warning us where the trick step was so we didn't fall through, and holding doors open.

When we reached the classroom, he told us smiling: "Well, here you go girls, and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." He'd addressed all of us, but he'd been looking at me… He turned around, and walked into a classroom just down the corridor, and instantly the girls turned questioning glances at me. The second he was out of earshot Mary wolf whistled slightly and exclaimed: "Wow Lily! Where on earth did you pick him up from? He's gorgeous!" Isobelle and Anna added their appreciation of his looks and body, and even Rachel joined in, saying "And did you see his eyes? He could be a model!" I felt a bit uncomfortable during this whole conversation, although I was unsure why. I had only met Scorpius the previous day, and knew nothing about him… I agreed with them that he was beautiful, but I barely knew him… Why should I feel pinpricks of a slightly bitter emotion I didn't recognise, when they admired him?

"So Lily, you didn't answer my question." Mary interrupted my confused thoughts with a grin. "Is he your secret boyfriend?" I couldn't help it, I glanced over my shoulder in horror, fearful that he might be there, eavesdropping… "No, of course not! I only met him yesterday, on the train, Hugo and I sat in his compartment, cause there was no space anywhere else…" "Hugo?" asked Anna "Who's Hugo?" "My cousin. He's in Ravenclaw, but his sister's in the year above us, in Gryffindor." As I spoke Rose came up past us, heading for the classroom Scorpius had gone into.

"Hi Lily!" she called, smiling at me. "I'm in a rush, I should be in Charms, I want a good seat, but tell me how your first couple of days have been later yeah?" I nodded back as she went into class and turned to my friends grinning, saying "Talk of the devil…" By that time, the rest of our Transfiguration class had arrived, and we went in as the bell rang. Anna and Isobelle picked a desk on the back row, and Mary sat down on the desk next to them, sharing with another Gryffindor girl, from the other dormitory. Rachel and I sat just in front of them.

Professor Patil began by reading the register, and then said that while she knew we were dying to start performing magic tricks, first she had some information for us about our new school, that some of us might know, but that it was worth going over anyway. Firstly that the school was divided into four Houses, and that our behaviour earned or lost us points, which would be totalled for the House with the most points to win the House cup, a great honour. Now, while when she was at Hogwarts, the Inter-House rivalry had often been taken to far, but nowadays it was expected of students of all houses to mingle, and that the House Cup, and inter-House Quidditch were purely in the spirit of fun. Secondly, she expected us all to do well in our exams, and work as much as was required of us, as after all, that was what we were at school to do, and lastly that it was worth reminding us, before we were able to do so, that all magic was forbidden in the corridors. Then her stern expression was replaced by a kind one, and she added that she hoped we would all be very happy here, as she had been, and that she hoped for our sakes that our schooling would not be as disrupted as hers had been, and that we would have a calm and normal seven years ahead.

"And now, please come and collect a matchstick from my desk, one per pair, and get your wands out." We spent the rest of the lesson trying to turn our matchsticks into needles, but no one seemed to make any difference to their match, and I felt a little disheartened by my cypress and unicorn hair wand.

The lessons during the day seemed similarly disappointing: in Herbology we learned about the different equipment we would be using, and the names of a few basic plants, then we had break, but the girls in my dorm and I tried to go to the toilets and by the time we'd found them, having left the greenhouses, and wandered among the moving staircases, we didn't have time to do anything. In Charms we simply practised good wand movement for an hour, which I also found less stimulating than I'd been expecting, especially as Ollivander had pronounced my flexible wand as "good for charmwork", and his elderly father, who knew mum and dad, as he had sold them their wands, had nodded approvingly... During lunch I had a lovely meal, and went up to the dormitory, to leave the books I didn't need, and write my reply to mum and dad, but I didn't have time to go to the Owlery, to post it, and so left it in my room.

We had double Potions in the afternoon and, knowing that both of my parents had disliked Potions, I headed to the dungeons with a heavy heart (not heavy enough not to join in the light banter with my new friends, who were teasing Mary about some boy who had dropped his wand in charms when she'd smiled at him). I realised within minutes though that, parents or no parents, Potions was a fascinating subject. This was partly due to it being our first practical- we tried to brew a simple cure for boils (and Professor White smiled at me and told me mine was very good), and partly because, while it didn't seem as much like "magic" in its primitive sense, with wand waving and spells flying everywhere, the mysterious magic of simple brewing drew me in.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily Luna and Scorpius Chapter 4:

A few weeks had gone by and we had settled into our routine. The girls in my dormitory already knew each other quite well; everyone knew that Mary flirted, Isobelle worked, Anna slept and Rachel… We weren't quite sure about Rachel. Some of the time she was really fun to be around- she had a great sense of humour, and almost reminded me of James in her love of playing tricks and having fun, but sometimes she withdrew into herself and refused to speak to anyone, spending hours just staring at unmoving pictures of a woman with a sad face. At these times we had learned to leave her alone.

I had seen Scorpius around a couple of times and he always smiled at me and said hi and checked I was alright; made sure I wasn't lost etc… but sometimes I found myself thinking about him, and I couldn't quite figure out why. It wasn't as if he was around often enough for me to get used to him being there and so missing him- he was in the year above, and in Slytherin so I only ever saw him in the corridors, in between lessons, or during breaks/ meals, once in a while. That evening I was invited for tea at Hagrid's, with Hugo, and I was quite excited, although I was a little worried, mum and dad having warned me about Hagrid's cooking… I was walking down towards the hut in the grounds, when someone called out "Hey Lily!" from behind me. Assuming it was Hugo I turned around, and saw Scorpius, walking towards me, quickly but seemingly nonchalantly.

"Hi" I said, surprised. "What are you doing out here?" he asked me, looking slightly concerned. "I'm going down to have tea with Hagrid and my cousin" I said, surprising myself by how articulate I seemed. My throat felt all dry, and my stomach was so full of butterflies I was surprised they didn't all fly out of my mouth! What was it about him that made me so nervous and tense? "Oh," he said, sounding surprised but slightly relieved. "I was wondering whether you weren't coming out to meet your boyfriend in secret" he added, teasingly, his eyes searching my face weirdly… "Oh, no…" I said awkwardly. I'd never even thought, seriously, about having a boyfriend… "Well, anyway… I guess you have to go…" he mumbled, smiling, "Yeah… Um… See you?" I inwardly cursed myself for adding the last few words, why would he want to see me around… "Yeah of course, see you soon Lily!" He turned around and walked back up to the castle, a spring in his step, and I went and "enjoyed" some rock cakes, a little confused about the scene which had just taken place, and replaying it in my head, trying to make sense of what had happened…

That evening, as I got up to the dormitory, knowing that Isobelle, Anna and Mary would probably be up soon, as one had a piece of homework to finish, which couldn't take her very long, and the others would come up, either as soon as they could buck up the energy, or whenever their conversation with whichever boy they happened to be talking to was over, and that if I wanted access to the bathroom, it would be easier to go up sooner rather than later, I found Rachel, sat on the edge of her four poster bed, crying her eyes out. "What's wrong?" I asked, forgetting about wanting to have a nice shower immediately. Rachel was not the crying type, and I was worried.

She didn't answer. I walked over to her, slowly, unsure of what reaction I was going to get, and sat down next to her. I was about to repeat my question when I realised it was none of my business, and that if Rachel wanted to tell me, she would, so the best thing I could do, which I did, was put my arm around her shoulders and let her cry, or talk, as she needed to. After several long minutes, she looked up at me. "Thanks. I'm sorry, it's just…" She took a deep breath to calm herself, and I pulled out some chocolate from my pocket. (I had a left over rock cake too, but I figured she probably wouldn't appreciate a broken tooth, on top of everything else…) She smiled slightly, took a few bites, and started to talk about herself, something she had never done since we'd met at the feast on the first day.

"You know I'm muggleborn, and I've found it hard settling in here… I mean it's so easy for you and Isobelle and Mary and Anna… You're all from wizarding families. Isobelle's mum's a famous Quidditch player… Hell, your dad's one of the most famous wizards alive… Mary's dad went to Hogwarts, so at least her family knew in advance, even if her mum was a muggle, and Anna's from a famous wizarding family too… Me… My mum's a muggle and my dad's never been around. I'm all she's got, and she's all I've got, and now I'm away every term, all term, involved in a new world she can never really be a part of… She's lonely, all alone at home, and I feel awful because sometimes I forget, and I enjoy myself, without thinking about her at all…" She started crying again and I squeezed her shoulders with my arms.

"Listen Rachel, I'm sure your mum would be happier knowing that you were having fun and learning as much as you can, in a world she will be able to be a part of, whenever she wants- my aunt Hermione's parents are both muggles and they live not far from us or Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, and they have got quite used to all the magic around… The Ministry of Magic make exceptions to the International Statute of Secrecy in certain circumstances, and muggleborns are one of them…" Rachel didn't seem convinced but she returned my hug and then went to bed, drawing the curtains around her bed shut tight.

As the other girls came in, first Isobelle, rereading her essay, than Mary and Anna, they looked a little worried about Rachel, but as I whispered to them what was wrong, they looked anxious and Anna suggested someone ask Patil for advice, as she was our head of House, and a lovely, kind witch who might have an idea of what to do… we agreed to go see her the next day, as we had no lessons, it being Saturday, and we all went to bed.

The next morning, after a long (by Hogwarts standards anyway- quarter to 10 on a Saturday…) lie in; we went to see Patil. I told her of Rachel's confidences and how concerned we were that this was impacting, both on her work (we were talking to a teacher after all) and on her happiness, describing the two Rachels we knew… Patil looked concerned and asked: "Is Rachel truly very unhappy, then?" "Professor," Isobelle answered gravely "there are days when she does nothing but sit and stare at one of those muggle photographs, I now assume of her mother, not speaking to anyone." Patil thanked us for coming to see her and said she would see what she could do. "I will go see Professor Longbottom about this. It is very serious, and very rare that a student does not enjoy their time at Hogwarts, for family reasons." She dismissed us and we went outside to enjoy the last of the early November good weather, as we had heard that snow was predicted for the not too distant future…

At dinner that evening, before dismissing us, Longbottom stood up. "I have something very important to say to you all. Firstly, I hope you are all having a very good term, learning lots and having fun. Secondly, some issues have been drawn to my attention by various members of our staff, which I have decided to try and address in a new measure, addressing several of these issues… Some staff have raised concerns about first years who are finding it difficult to settle in, and to address this, I have decided that each first year will have a second year "mentor" who they will meet once a week, at the weekend, to discuss any issues they may have and to help them learn about the customs of the school. Staff have also raised concerns about inter-house rivalries growing intense and possibly causing risk of injury to students…" Noise spread across the Hall at this statement and I looked at my friends, rolling my eyes slightly. It was clear what this was about- a couple of third years, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor (naturally, my brother James, who always managed to get involved in anything and everything…)

"As I was saying" Longbottom continued, "injury to students. So I have decided that these mentors will be from another House to your own." We all looked at each other, horrified. "As for the higher years, prefects will now do their duties in mixed House pairs, and starting next term, the classes will be more mixed within Houses. Also, the house tables are disbanded and from now on, I wish students to mingle between houses, and year groups if possible, a little more. First and Second years, your mentors' names will be given to you tomorrow by your Heads of House. Goodnight."

Stunned silence hit the Hall, before students started to move, looking shocked. I saw Scorpius on the other side of the Hall, and to my surprise, he looked quite pleased, or at least he looked over at me and smiled, before heading off toward the Slytherin dormitories. Anna, Isobelle, Mary, Rachel and I started to walk slowly back towards Gryffindor tower, feeling slightly dazed by this new idea, unheard of in Hogwarts' History. Suddenly Patil came over to us and said to Rachel: "Miss Ford, could you come with me please? I would like to speak with you." She looked at her, anxious, and Patil smiled kindly at her. "Don't worry dear, you're not in trouble, Professor Longbottom and I just want to talk to you…" This just seemed to make Rachel more anxious, but she followed Patil and the other girls and I looked around at each other, the recent announcement driven from our thoughts as we wondered what was happening with Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily Luna and Scorpius Chapter 5:

In the morning we realised that Rachel's four poster was still empty, and hadn't been slept in. We looked at each other, wondering whether we'd done the right thing… when she walked in, escorted by Patil, and smiling more than she had done all term. "Guys, I just wanted to say thanks for coping with me for being really horrible and moody all term… I was really worried about my mum, because she tends to get quite depressed, but now, thanks to you lot, I'm going to go see her for a couple of hours every Saturday- Pat- I mean Professor Patil- is going to take me by side-along apparition, and that way she'll be happy and I can learn everything I need to!" We all spontaneously went over and hugged her, and from that moment onwards we were fast friends.

Patil looked on us kindly for a few moments and then said: "Girls, I'll just give you the names of your mentors and then I'll leave you to talk, or go down for breakfast, whichever you feel like…" She pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket and said- "Anna Bones- Christine Parkinson; Slytherin, Rachel Ford- Clara MacMillan; Hufflepuff, Isobelle Jones- Frankie Reid; Ravenclaw, Mary Thomas-; John Boot; Ravenclaw and Lily Potter- Scorpius Malfoy; Slytherin.

Scorpius Malfoy! My mentor was Scorpius Malfoy! School was telling me I had to spend at least an hour with him every Saturday, so that we could discuss our problems and generally just learn to make friends in other Houses and year groups… Why was I suddenly so excited? He was a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor… Surely I knew better than that, having spent almost 3 months at Hogwarts? Clearly not. For some incomprehensible reason, my insides were suddenly dancing the conga…

We went down to breakfast, Rachel, Isobelle and Mary seeming to feel that they'd got the much better deal, with Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff mentors, and Anna clearly agreed with them… I tried to make myself agree with them to, and had to firmly remind myself that I should not be delighted when Longbottom announced that this afternoon all first and second years should spend two hours "getting to know" their mentor. At lunch, before the two hour session which I had to keep reminding myself I was not looking forwards to, Scorpius came over to where we were sat, with a couple of friends, and sat down just by us.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" he asked "We figured we'd pick up some brownie points, if not some House points, if we showed off how we were willing to break the House table boundaries." He grinned and we nodded, but his friends seemed less inclined, and when a couple of Slytherin girls came and sat by them, they turned around and didn't give us another glance. Scorpius looked over at then, seeming slightly annoyed, and then turned to look at me. I was very glad that I was sat on the end for once, and then remembered that I really shouldn't be. I looked up at him again and he was smiling at me. I blushed and looked over at my friends, who I realised were all ignoring the Slytherin additions to our company. This irritated me for some reason, and I turned back to Scorpius, apology in my eyes, before remembering there was nothing to be apologetic about.

"So Lily, do you have an idea of where we should meet for this two hour 'Getting to know each other' thing this afternoon then?" he asked, seeming to want to break the silence, which was growing quite awkward… "Um, I dunno, I hadn't really thought about it…" I paused trying to think of a good place to chill with friends, other than the Common Room, which he couldn't come into, or the library in which we would have to be silent, or risk the wrath of Madam Pince… He seemed to have noticed this dilemma before me because he spoke my exact thoughts: "Well it's just that we don't really have a common room where both of us can go, and I don't really fancy the library…" We sat thinking for a moment and then he said "You know what, I have an idea…" "Where?" I asked, my curiosity aroused by the light in his eyes… "It's a bit hard to describe. How about we go up there in a bit, when you've finished eating…" I accepted the offer, a bit nervous, but reminding myself that he might be a Slytherin, but he'd always been nice to me, and if he was really horrible I could always go and plead with Patil…

I finished eating, slowly, talking to my friends, and he talked to his, but, I couldn't help it, every now and again I would glance around to look at him, and a couple of times he was looking back, which made me blush, though I didn't know why… When I set down my knife and fork, and my plate vanished, I turned to him slowly, and realised he'd been waiting for me. I stood up, nervous, and tried to return his smile before following him up the stairs. I didn't know where he was headed but followed him, not paying that much attention, until I realised that I would probably not know my way back to the common room…But then he stopped in an apparently deserted corridor, and he started pacing in front of a black wall. "What…" He held up a hand and I fell quiet, and a few seconds later a door appeared in the wall. Suddenly I knew what was behind it… The Room of Requirement.

He smiled at me, pulled the door open and held it open for me as I went in. I gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily Luna and Scorpius Chapter 6:

I was in a small cosy looking room, which was snug, yet light and airy, with a sofa and a couple of tables, and some of my favourite books dotted around on shelves, as well as some I didn't recognise. I looked around me, amazed by the comfortableness, the hominess of the room. It was similar to what I'd always imagined my home might look like someday… "Nice isn't it?" he said, grinning. I nodded. "I asked the room for a place that both of us would like, similar to what I might decorate my home like in the future or something" he added, then sat down on the sofa, graceful as ever, and patted next to him… "So, um… tell me about yourself…".He suddenly seemed to feel a bit awkward, but I sat down and smiled and he seemed to relax a bit. I wasn't sure what to say, and asked him what he wanted to know, feeling self-conscious.

"How about you tell me about your family… You have quite a big family don't you? Then hopefully we'll both be a bit less nervous, and I can tell you about mine or something…"he suggested. So I did. Talking about my family was one thing I could do quite easily, as they meant more than the world to me, and I was close to them all…

I described all my uncles, aunts and cousins on my mum's side of the family first; I told him about Uncle Bill's ponytail that Grandma Weasley always nagged him about, and about Aunt Fleur's unreal beauty, yet amazing down-to-earthness, and their children Victoire, Louis and Dominique, and Victoire's upcoming wedding to Teddy Lupin, who was so nearly a member of my family anyway… I told him about pompous Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, who was always full of fun, and their two daughters, Molly and Lucy. I told him about Uncle Charlie and his work with dragons. I told him about Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, and how because Uncle George missed Uncle Fred, who'd died in the war, so much, he'd named my cousin after him. Then I told him about Uncle Ron, who was also my dad's best friend at school, and Aunt Hermione, who they'd been friends with since they'd knocked out a mountain troll in first year…

"I'm boring you aren't I" I said guiltily, realising that I'd been talking for ages about people he definitely didn't know, and probably didn't care about at all… "Not at all" Scorpius said, and I was surprised to see he looked sincere… "You love your family, that's clear to see, and that's a great gift." I made a face, and said laughing, "Well my mum's family's great, but my dad's cousin, Uncle Dudley, and his kids, they are something else again. Well I guess Uncle Dudley's ok, but I hate his kids!" Scorpius and I laughed, and I was amazed at how comfortable I felt with him.

"So what about you? You've heard all about my family, tell me about yours!" Scorpius looked a bit sombre. He told me his family wasn't as interesting as mine, and that it was a lot smaller. He was an only child, as was his father, and his aunt had no kids. He liked is parents quite a lot; he told me about how caring his mother was, and how insistent she was that he be gentlemanly at all times ("Do you think I manage it?", "Yeah definitely!") and he told me of his pride in his father's healing work at St Mungo's. He seemed a bit uncomfortable and when I asked if he was ok, and suddenly burst out, explaining his discomfort with his family's past involvement in the Dark Arts and the war. He told me that his father and grandfather were no longer even on speaking terms, but that he was always judged on his grandfather's opinions, and his father's actions when he was sixteen and he'd been unable to do any better, because he was young and scared, and the other option was his whole family dying, murdered by the man his father and mother respected…

He bit his lip and I realised he was crying. Feeling awful for bringing it up I reacted instinctively, I slid over to him and put my arm around his shoulder. We stayed sat close for a few long moments, which could have lasted years for all I knew; I was merely conscious of a friend's pain which I wanted to ease…

He looked at me gratefully and smiled. "I'm sorry. I… I'd never talked to anyone… about it and… I… hadn't realised… how much it worries me… that people will just assume…" He broke off, looking awkward, and I told him, truthfully, that despite everything anyone had said to me I'd thought he was truly lovely, that first day, on the Hogwarts Express… We smiled awkwardly at each other again and then laughed at our discomfort. He leaned over and gave me a hug and our friendship seed was planted. It would grow, hopefully, into something worth a lot…

To change the subject, he asked me about school. Who were my favourite teachers? (Patil and Longbottom) And my favourite subjects? (Potions) What were the girls in my dormitory like? (Really lovely…) What did I think of the caretaker, Miss Brown? (Kind and not too strict or grumpy)Didn't I think she was a bit too prissy for a caretaker? Take a little bit too much care of her nails, and not enough of the cleanliness of the castle? We laughed, and I had to admit I agreed, and I told him what mum had told me in one of her letters, telling me to bring it up, casually, at Christmas around Uncle Ron: she was his ex-girlfriend, and she'd sent him a Christmas necklace, saying "My Sweetheart", which dad had always teased him about.

He told me about his favourite subjects (Charms and Transfiguration) and his friends, who were all lovely people, but some of whom had an annoying tendency to consider themselves superior to everyone else, especially at Quidditch. Here I learned another interesting fact; he was a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. I learned something else about him: he loved singing! I begged him to sing something which he repeatedly refused to do, but finally gave in… he told me his favourite genre in music to sing ("not necessarily to listen to, though it's great to listen to too…") was the muggle genre of musical theatre. I'd never even heard of it, so he told me about it (it was some sort of strange thing where instead of talking in their plays the muggles sang their emotions and dialogue…) and then he started to sing. He told me the song was from a musical called Wicked, and was called "Dancing through life". It was a jolly, cheerful song, which was nice, and I realised he had a beautiful voice. About halfway through, I notice there was backing music playing, and it continued when he stopped singing. "It's the dance break" he explained… Then suddenly, catching my hand he pulled me up and we started to dance, continuing, even when he started to sing again. I was laughing fit to burst, as was he when we collapsed onto the sofa at the end of the song.

The mood was much lighter now and we teased each other a little, and it was as if we'd known each other for ever. He laughed at my having managed to trip over my own feet, and in retaliation I pointed out that at least I hadn't been the one twirling me when I had tripped! He blamed the fact he'd been concentrating on the singing… He seemed to know me as well already as Rose and Hugo did! And he seemed to have already worked out how to tease me just as irritatingly as James! Suddenly we heard the distant dinner bell and realised we'd been talking for just over six hours (it was now seven…). Slightly shocked, we turned to each other and laughed a little, then stood up and left, heading towards the Great Hall. He smiled, and said: "I guess I'll see you around then… Shall we meet up there after lunch on Saturday?" I nodded. "If you need anything before then don't hesitate to ask." His eyes twinkled, "Gryffindor or not!" We walked into the Great Hall and went to join our respective friends. I felt happy and content, at least until I remembered the foot and a half essay on goblin wars I owed Binns for tomorrow, that I'd been planning on writing this afternoon…


	7. Chapter 7

Lily Luna and Scorpius Chapter 7:

The week seemed to fly by, as I waited for Saturday… When the girls and I had discussed our mentors, I'd got some very strange looks for saying it had been "ok" (lies, but I didn't think they'd have believed the truth) . Anna distracted the others' curiosity from me and moaned for hours about Christine Parkinson, who we learnt over time was the daughter of single parent Pansy Parkinson, whose name seemed familiar to me (when I asked dad about it, he told me she'd been in his year at school), and was horrible to Anna. I was grateful to whichever fate had decided to place me in Scorpius' hands, rather than some other, horrible, Slytherin. Isobelle, Mary and Rachel were happy with their mentors; while they considered the time slightly wasted, they were with reasonably nice second years, so… Mary was in fact delighted: a handsome, older Ravenclaw boy… She hadn't been in the dormitory 5 minutes but she was already telling us her plans to make him fall in love with her…

The only interesting lesson all week was double potions, and our flying lesson. In potions we made our first really "magical" potion- A forgetfulness potion, which White then tested on an enchanted frog- it was supposed to want to walk to the end of the desk, but if the potion worked, it would forget… I was delighted to have brewed one of the only five successful potions (all the others were Ravenclaws…) and even more pleased when White awarded us each 10 house points. Flying was fun because now Madam Hooch was actually allowing us to fly: after three whole months of hovering a couple of feet off the ground we could actually fly. Flying had always been in my blood (with both my mum and dad being the Quidditch players they were…) and mum always loved to tell the story that, aged about one and a half, having been given a toy broomstick for Christmas, I had ignored the toy and summoned her Harpies broomstick (as a child I couldn't be punished for "accidental" magic) and started flying on it, outside, before she'd realised what was happening…

Saturday arrived at last and I got up before all the others, to enjoy a long shower, wash and tame my hair into looking decent, and have time to do my make-up… After a long shower and plenty of beautifying time I decided I looked ok. As it was Saturday, and I didn't have to wear my uniform, I spent at least 15 minutes worrying about what to wear, and wondering, at the same time, why I cared so much… In the end I settled on skinny jeans, which showed of my figure, a nice top, and a Weasley jumper, that I'd got last Christmas from Grandma Weasley, which I might take off in the Room of Requirement, as it would probably be warm, but would need until then because we'd now hit the real November weather, and it was freezing. I pulled my red hair into a messy bun, and looked at myself critically in the mirror… If it wasn't for the glasses, I could have looked like a younger version of my mum. Pleased, I went back into the dormitory, to find all the girls but Anna awake. Rachel was already ready, and we went down to breakfast, the others promising to follow.

"You look really lovely today Lily" she said as we walked into the Great Hall. "Thanks," I replied smiling shyly. I wasn't sure why, but I felt a bit weird that she seemed to have realised I'd made a special effort today, and I hoped she hadn't realised why… Not that I was even sure why I so wanted to look good… She smirked at me slightly and I realised I was blushing again… Curse being a Weasley! "Is there something special happening today?" She must have realised… Should I just tell her the truth? But what was the truth? My mentor's a really really amazing guy, and I wanted to look prettier than usual, but I don't even understand why myself? Like she'd believe that… I wouldn't believe her if she told me the same thing, and yet it was true… I didn't understand my own feelings. I couldn't understand why I was as excited when he smiled to me from across the Hall at breakfast, as I was when I got my letters from mum and dad about three times a week… I didn't know how it was possible that I should be looking forwards to spending an hour with a Slytherin this afternoon, but I felt like a small child on Christmas Eve all the same…

"Not particularly" I said. She smiled at me knowingly and we both laughed. "Don't worry Lily, I won't tell anyone" she said. She was teasing me, but at the same time she was sincere, as she told me many years later, she had guessed what even I hadn't realised, and would not tell anyone, until I was happy for people to know. The other girls joined us, just as we were finishing our last few mouthfuls of toast and we chattered for a bit, while they ate. We discussed the upcoming Quidditch match: Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. We'd just lost against Slytherin in the first match of the season, but they'd lost to Ravenclaw, so as long as we beat Ravenclaw, by a margin of about 50 points, and then beat Hufflepuff then we could still win.

Once they'd finished we went up to the common room, and, having learnt from last Sunday, I started on all my homework for the day- a foot for Patil on changing the colour of a plain piece of parchment, and 8 inches for Longbottom on Devil's Snare. Isobelle did likewise, while Rachel left us to go visit her mother with Patil, and Mary discussed "tactics" she would use on her mentor with Anna. I tried very hard not to listen, because I couldn't prevent myself from realising that at each suggestion, my mind's eye created a similar picture in the Room of Requirement, with a handsome blond boy and a shy redhead… Forcing myself to concentrate on my homework, I worked solidly until lunch. The essay for Longbottom was fine but I struggled much more with Patil's. "Do you reckon Patil'll make a fuss? It's only 11 and a half inches…" I asked Isobelle, instantly regretting my words, as she showed me her own foot and a half essay, suggesting a couple of things to add. The additions made, and grateful, despite my irritation at her unfair brilliance, for her help, the five of us headed down for lunch.

I forced myself to eat slowly, reminding myself that there was no rush, and once we'd all finished eating, Longbottom stood up, to remind us that we were all meant to be spending an hour with our mentors this afternoon and that he suggested immediately after lunch would be a good moment, unless we had organised something specific. He went on to remind us how important friendship was, and that if we were friendless life would always be more difficult for us, and that learning from each other was a skill that would always help us in life. Then he dismissed us. The girls and I stood up, and Isobelle said she was headed for the library, to meet with her mentor: Frankie Reid. Mary said she was meeting John at the bottom of the astronomy tower and we all laughed, the place being well known as the romantic _rendezvous_ of the school… Rachel, who'd come back just before lunch, was meeting her Hufflepuff friend down near the kitchens, and they were hoping to find an old classroom or something to chill in.

This left Anna and I; the "unlucky" ones with Slytherin mentors. Christine Parkinson came over at that moment, looking as though she was afraid of stepping in something nasty, and scowled at Anna. "Hey you there! Do you mind us missing our heart to heart today? I can't be arsed with dealing with a snotty little Gryffindor's problems and unfortunately, I need you to tell Patil that we did have our meeting." Her commanding tone dispelled the question in her words, and Anna just nodded, looking a bit scared. Once Christine had left though, relief broke over her face. "I'll just chill in the dormitory or something," she said, grinning. "have a nap…" I told them I was meant to be meeting Scorpius upstairs and we all headed off in various directions.

Forcing myself to walk slowly, and take deep breaths I headed up towards the seventh floor. Suddenly someone came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders. I jumped and screamed slightly, whirling around to find Scorpius grinning. I burst out laughing and my nerves evaporated. "Did I scare you?" he asked me, mockingly, his eyes twinkling. "Well after all, you are an evil Slytherin!" I joked back, making sure he could tell I wasn't serious, and sticking my tongue out at him. We walked up to the Room of Requirement together and the door materialised in the wall after he'd paced in front of it only once. The Room clearly realised we wanted to hurry up, as we only had limited time…

We settled into our sofa and chattered. He told me more about himself; how he had grown up only around adults, who lovely as they were, had often left him to play on his own, which meant that, once he had learnt to read, he had often got lost in his own word- the world of books, muggle and magical. He loved music and singing, and he liked muggle theatre. He had gone to and enjoyed muggle school, to his father's pride and his grandfather's disgust, because as both of his parents were healers and worked a lot, they could not teach him themselves. I told him about how mum had played for the Holyhead Harpies, until she gave up playing Quidditch to look after James, and the Albus and I, and now she worked as a Quidditch reporter for the Daily Prophet. I told him about dad's work as Head of the Auror office. We just talked and talked and talked about life and it was surprisingly lovely. I had been right in assuming it would be warm in the Room of Requirement: a fireplace had appeared in one of the walls, and a blazing fire kept the room so toasty that I did eventually have to take my Weasley jumper off. Again, we were interrupted by the dinner bell, and found that a whole afternoon had flown by without our noticing it.

Scorpius looked a bit shy for a moment then asked almost awkwardly if I had plans for the next afternoon. "Just homework and stuff… Why?" I told him, hoping that he was asking for the same reason I had wanted to ask him the exact same thing, but had been too shy to dare… "Well if you want to come do it up here, I haven't had such nice afternoon for ages, and I was wondering if you wanted to um… well… talk some more or whatever…" He sounded uncomfortable again, but, seeing the enthusiasm on my face seemed to make him feel better. "After lunch again?" I suggested "Yeah sure! I'll see you then!" We walked down to the Great Hall for dinner, and as we walked in at the same time as some of his friends he casually got them to sit with us, and we carried on chatting over dinner, more quietly than we had in the Room, but still having fun. I saw Anna, Isobelle and Mary looking over curiously and realised that I was going to have to explain my absence all afternoon today and tomorrow. Rachel I trusted not to be too inquisitive, but the others would definitely want to know what was happening, and why I was getting so friendly with a Slytherin.

Thinking about what I was going to say to them made me worry, not that I blamed them for being curious; I was just as inquisitive into other people's business, I just wasn't sure how to explain myself. I loved hanging around with him and when I did I lost track of time because everything just felt perfect was impossible to believe, not to mention ridiculously soppy, an emotion I hated with a passion, and that definitely was not present in my confused feelings for Scorpius…


	8. Chapter 8

Lily Luna and Scorpius Chapter 8:

Scorpius and I started to spend more and more time together after that first weekend. Often we would arrange to meet there in the evenings rather than at the weekend, because it was difficult for both of us to explain to our friends in our own houses that we had grown close as friends and they noticed our absence less in the evenings, when we could easily be at some club or working or even in bed… Often when we were in what we had come to think of as our room, one or both of us would be working, and often he helped me, especially with Transfiguration, which I was not very good at. The only thing I could help him with was potions, because it was the only thing (scholastic or otherwise) that he didn't excel at. When my friends did ask, I told them the truth; that I'd been talking to Scorpius about stuff, and while they seemed to think it strange, they accepted it. As Mary said, he was gorgeous as anything, and so I was able to justify spending time with him.

All too soon, it was the week before Christmas, and I realised I had a two week holiday, during which I wouldn't get to see him at all… This thought seemed to have struck him too because when we were both sat in the Room of Requirement, the Wednesday before the Christmas holidays he passed me a piece of parchment with an address scribbled onto it. "You'd better write to me over Christmas!" he said warningly, his grey eyes twinkling again. "I've got used to having you around, and who knows I might actually miss you! Who'd have thought?" He grinned at me, and I grinned back. "Fair enough. But I'm expecting quite a lot of mail back!" I said, smirking slightly, writing my address on another piece of parchment. "Even if receiving letters from a Slytherin means my brothers disown me!" We both laughed and carried on with our work. I was secretly very relieved; I'd realised how much I was going to miss him over Christmas, even though I was looking forwards to seeing my mum and dad again, because I had missed them sorely over the term, and Christmas with all the family, at Grandma and Grandad Weasley's had always been one of my favourite times of year.

At about half ten that evening, we started packing our stuff up, as usual and when we left the Room, he pulled me into a big bear hug. "I'm gonna miss you Lily" he said gruffly. "Write to me, yeah?" I returned the hug affectionately. "Of course." I hesitated "And, Scorpius, I- I'll miss you too…" There was a silence as we looked at each other. We hugged for quite a long time, and I felt almost as if he didn't want to let go, and I knew that I definitely didn't, and then he walked me down to the portrait of the Fat Lady. After one last, short hug he walked off, turned back, waved, and headed off towards the dungeons. I went into the Common Room, and straight up to the dormitory, to put the precious piece of parchment from my pocket into my trunk so I didn't forget it or lose it.

And then, before I realised it, it was Friday morning, and I was going home for Christmas… I packed up my trunk, got dressed in warm muggle clothing: jeans and a long sleeved t shirt, with my favourite Weasley jumper- the one I'd worn the second time I'd gone to the Room with Scorpius, which he'd told me he thought was pretty (it was turquoise blue, with a brown pattern around the collar, which he said brought out my eyes). I met Hugo, Rose, Albus and James at the station in Hogsmeade, and we agreed to meet by the barrier from platform 9 and ¾ so that we could each go and join our own friends in our own compartments… I found all my friends but Mary, who was staying at Hogwarts over Christmas, because her parents were going to visit her oldest brother in South America, where he worked in Diplomatic Relations, for the Ministry. We settled and chattered for a while, and then I needed the loo and headed down the train. On arriving at the girls loos, I had to wait in the queue for about 15 minutes.

Once I'd finally made it to the front of the line and was only waiting for one more person to hurry up, Scorpius came up behind me… "Hi Lily!" and suddenly I wished the person in the loo would take forever… "Hey! How're you?" I replied, smiling. He was fine. Was he excited about the upcoming holiday? Not particularly… Was I? He seemed so sad and forlorn for a minute that I reached out and took his hand, purely as a gesture of friendship… "What's wrong Scorpius?" He was just stressed about spending the holidays on his own, and while he loved his family he was going to miss Hogwarts and he was just generally feeling a bit low. Ignoring the girl who walked out of the loo, I pulled him into a hug. "Don't be sad," I told him softly, "I promise I'll write to you every day, several times a day… And if you really need to, come over to mine. My parents won't mind! I can't say as much for my brothers" I continued, to try to make him smile, "but who cares?"

I succeeded and he grinned at me, though his eyes were still a bit sad… I asked him if he could wait a minute, and slipped to the loo. When I came out he was there waiting for me, but he looked sad again. I hugged him, hoping to make him feel better, and he asked me whether I needed to go back to my friends, or whether I could come and sit in his compartment, where he was on his own, as I had on my first day at Hogwarts… Naturally I agreed. We sat and talked for a while, just as we always did in our room at Hogwarts… it was nice, until I realised we were in London, and I needed to go back to my own compartment, to get my trunk etc… We had a goodbye hug, and for a second I wondered if… but he just held me tight and said huskily "Write soon, yeah?" I nodded against his chest, and he got off the train, as I went to claim my trunk back, and headed towards the barrier from Platform 9 and ¾. I saw Scorpius and his parents on the platform and he waved at me, so I waved back, but I didn't get to talk to him.

Having found my brothers and my cousins, we headed into the muggle world, as the guard nodded to us and said it was safe to go through the barrier. On the other side we met Uncle Ron, who'd come to pick us all up in his car (Aunt Hermione told us when we got back that she was surprised we were all ok…) and drive us to the Burrow, where we would be spending Christmas with everybody.

We arrived and found everyone in the midst of the preparations of Christmas cheer. With so many of us; Grandad and Grandma Weasley's six children, and their partners, plus the twelve cousins, plus Teddy Lupin who always joined us at Christmas, with his grandmother (though Andromeda only came for Christmas day) the Burrow was always incredibly full, and just the number of people always made me feel Christmassy. The sleeping arrangements were the same as always: each of my uncles and their wives shared their childhood room (dad always said it was weird not sleeping in Uncle Ron's room) and then there were two heated tent suites outside; one for the girls (Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Rose, Roxanne and I) and one for the boys (Louis, Hugo, James, Albus and Fred). It was going to be hard to find some privacy to write to Scorpius, but I promised myself I would do it.

Rose was the cousin closest to me in age, and when we were laid in our bunks next to each other in the tent that evening she rolled over and looked at me and smiled saying: "So young Lily, how's everything going with your mentor?" Assuming this was a question with no knowledge behind it I merely grinned and told the truth: "Really well. We get on well and he's helped me with some work and stuff." Slightly oversimplified, but true nonetheless. I didn't like lying to my family… She looked at me piercingly, but affectionately and smirked slightly, raising her eyebrows, and looking just like Aunt Hermione… "I heard a bit more than that…" she paused, hesitating, then: "Would you tell me if you and Scorpius started going out?" I was shocked. I'd never even thought about it seriously, he was so out of my league, and it just wasn't the sort of thing I'd really been thinking about with him… I just loved his company, loved being close to him… I told Rose so, and she smiled at me, admiration in her eyes…

"Well Lily sweetie, from what I've heard going around the second year gossips, lots of people think he likes you… And I wouldn't blame him; you're beautiful and lovely!" She smiled at me, and added "And in all honesty, and I wouldn't say this for many Slytherins by the way, I wouldn't blame you if you liked him! Not only is he gorgeous, he's nice and sensitive and smart…" she smiled understandingly at me, and I wondered… Did I like Scorpius? Did I really want to go out with him, as Rose was suggesting I should? Could I even see myself with a boyfriend at all? Any boyfriend? I wasn't sure…

"Rose…" I started, and then stopped, unsure how to express my confusion… "Yes?" she looked at me, and it seemed almost as though she could read my mind… "You're so young Lily… But in all honesty, a relationship is unlikely to ruin your friendship" (I privately wasn't so sure about this; what if it didn't work out?) "and I think you two would be quite a good couple- you're both hardworking, quite clever, and you both have that desire for people around you to be happy, and to be close to those people around you. The only problem I could imagine would be that he's had unhappiness in his childhood, and you haven't. Not real unhappiness at least… and that could leave a barrier between you. But you're quite mature for your age, and so is he, so I can see it being good for both of you." She had looked serious through all of this, and then on a lighter, more teasing tone she added: "I can even see you two getting married!" I thought this was taking this a little bit too far. I was only eleven, almost twelve, for crying out loud!

Then, an owl flew into the tent, and dropped a note on my bed, and perched itself on the lamp, evidently waiting for the reply. It was from Scorpius, and I showed the note to Rose. It was short and sweet, and, after talking to Rose, and understanding my own feelings a bit better (I'd decided that I might like him after all, but wasn't going to get my hopes up, because after all I had tonnes of time, and his friendship was already amazing…) the note seemed even more precious than it would have otherwise…

_Dearest Lily,_

_We only left Hogwarts this morning, but already I miss it, and I miss you, and our cosy little evenings, two or three times a week, plus afternoons at weekends, which I could always look forward to. The atmosphere at home, which is always sombre around Christmas, because Grandfather Malfoy always insists on coming for dinner, which dad hates, but doesn't know how to refuse, because, hate him as he does, he feels bad about him having to spend Christmas on his own, since Grandma Black divorced him. Mum is stressed so, hate to say it as I do, I'm looking forwards to Christmas being over, and a little normality coming back… Though then mum and dad will be working, and I probably won't see them much…_

_Sorry, reading over that, it doesn't make a very cheerful read, and I don't want to put a downer on your holidays by being all moody and miserable. How's everything at the Burrow? Are all your cousins there yet? Have your brothers interrogated you about how badly the horrible Slytherin mentor is treating you? Am I likely to be duelling them when we get back? If the answer to that is yes, unless I have given you a reason to complain, in which case I'm sorry, I'll just say that you're worth fighting for! God, that sounds cheesy…Sorry! I hope you're having a great time, and if you don't have time to write very often, don't worry about it, I won't hold it against you if you don't reply, though you may get bored of the number of letters I'm likely to be sending you!_

_Severus (my owl) will bring your reply if you have time to write, and if not I'll send you a letter tomorrow anyway! I can't wait til we're back at Hogwarts… _

_Love,_

_Scorpius_


End file.
